Mission Hogwarts
by SarahiNia
Summary: Hinata is hired to protect Hogwarts during Harry's 4th year, will she find love or will Voldemot get to her before she gets a change to do anything? Hinata/Centric. HinaHarry HinaDraco HinaCedric HinaRon SasuHina and RonHermoine.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: SarahiNia does not own Harry Potter or the Naruto series…and she's still trying to get over the fact. _

_(Not to familiar with Harry Potter I just recently started to read the books, I started on the 4th book since I had already seen the first 3 movies and I feel in love. I'm reading the 5th one right now and I don't remember every detail so please don't criticize to much I'm trying to keep it within the book, but I hate restating things you guys already know so I'm trying not to copy the same things the book says =P )_

_Also if you guys haven't noticed this crossover will start in the fourth book. _

_**Chapter One: New Guest **_

The Hogwarts trio had just arrived at the top of the stadium that would be holding the Quidditch World Cup tournament.

The stands were all nearly full, but what did you expect every wizard in their right mind would be there trying to see the magnificent game that would start in a couple of minutes.

"Wow, look at all those people" exclaimed Ron as he looked out of the top box they were currently at viewing all the old, young, and just about any kind of creature meeting today.

Yes, almost every seat in the huge stadium that was holding the World Cup tournament was full; the top box that our friends were currently sitting at was nearly full.

There were many seats already taken some by a few families that Harry didn't know, a house elf named Winky who the trio had a conversation with a few minutes ago was seated alone in a corner waiting for her master Barty Crouch to arrive and some family members that were all together to view their favorite sport.

The trio happily talked about the upcoming game, and argued about who was going to win the game.

"I think it's a possibility that Ireland might win this year" said Hermione as she looked around the stadium with the omnioculars that Harry had purchased for them a couple of minutes ago from a salesman.

"Are you bloody crazy, Bulgaria is going to win I mean they have Viktor Krum for a seeker he would surly catch the snitch and win the game" argued Ron.

Hermione was about to comment back when the top box doors suddenly opened.

A eerie silence then came upon everyone as in walked some people, the first one that walked in was a middle aged man, Mr. Weasly was the first brave enough to speak to the man "Hello, Cornelius it's a pleasure to see you again, you as well Bagman" he said as he stared at the big blond man behind Fudge.

Bagman just roared in laughter and said "No need to great me so formally, Ludo will do."

"Yes, sorry Ludo I sometimes tend to get carried away" said Mr. Weasly as he scratched the back his head in embarrassment.

(Note: The Wesley's always remind me of Naruto for some reason)

While Mr. Wesley shook hands with Bagman he noticed a girl hiding behind the big man, "Ludo who is this beautiful girl using you as a shield" said girl quickly blushed at the compliment and tried to hide herself even more behind the blond, but failed as the man quickly side stepped and revealed a young girl about the same age as Harry.

She was wearing some tight black caprice that ended a few inches above her ankles, a formfitting lavender jacket, and a headband wrapped around her neck. She had long straight midnight blue locks that cascaded at her back, she had pure white eyes and she was wearing a small blush on her cheeks from all the attention she was getting from everyone in the top box.

"Don't be shy introduce yourself" said Bagman as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder telling her that it was ok.

"Hyuuga Hinata" she said as she gave a short bow to Mr. Weasly and quickly stood up, and then you hear the chorus of whistles as the Weasly Twins make them self's noticeable.

Hinata looked at both of them and then stopped and winked at her, she quickly blushed and went back to Bagman's side trying to blend in with the big blond man while stealing glances at the twins who were currently fighting about who got Hinata; finally deciding that they could share.

"Sorry about that, my boys can be…bell boys" said Mr. Weasly as he scrolled the Twins before going back to talk to his superiors.

"No worries, anyways Dumbledore asked me too show Ms. Hyuuga around and since this year she will be attending Hogwarts and since she has never seen a quidditch match what better to show her than the World Cup?" Bagman said in a deep voice as he quickly put his hands on her shoulders leading Hinata towards their seats.

Mr. Weasly just nodded in understanding and when back to his seat, while the rest of the wizards went back to looking at the stadium waiting anxiously for the game to begging.

"Know that that's settled let's start the game" suggested Fudge as he eyed Bagman telling him silently to hurry up with the instructions.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot with all the excitement" Bagman roared with laughter as he made his way to the front of the box and gave the instruction to start the match.

After Bagman finished the game started quickly and there were already many blurs as the players flew from place to place trying to get a point.

Everyone quickly forgot about everything around them and now where now concentrating on the game in front of their eyes, which was hard considering how fast the players were going.

"Foul" one of the Weasly twins yelled as one of the Ireland beaters collided with one of the Bulgarian players.

Some of the crowd booed while the other cheered in excitement.

Harry was so concentrated on the game that he jumped up a couple of inches of the ground when he felt a tap on this right shoulder, he took off his omnioculars he meet with the beautiful girl he had seen Mr. Weasly talk with.

A blush quickly took over his face as he looked at the girl in front of him, "Sorry for interrupting you but I was wondering if you could explain the game for me, since I don't want to interrupt Mr. Bagman" said Hinata.

Harry looked behind her to where the Blond man was talking to Fudge in hushed tones; he looked back at the cute girl who was twirling a lock of her hair with her fingers while shyly looking down at her feet, he smiled happily he was about to help her by explaining the rules of quidditch since it was one of his greatest achievements.

"You don't know how to play quidditch?" asked Ron when he overheard the conversation Harry was having with the new girl; he was a little jealous since Harry always seemed to get the pretty girls.

"No, were I come from we don't play these kinds of games" Hinata said as she stares at the bright red headed boy.

"Wow, never heard of anyone who didn't know how to play Quidditch" mumbled Ron as he looked at Hinata.

"Ron don't be so mean, you can clearly see she's not from around here it's not her fault she doesn't know how to play" hissed Hermione as she looked at Hinata with a smile.

"It's actually not that difficult to play every team has three chasers, two beaters, and one keeper and one Seeker. The Chasers have to pass that red ball with their hands amongst themselves, they shoot at the three goal hoops" said Hermione as she pointed to the Ireland Chasers who just made a goal making half of the crowd cheer.

"Yeah, and then it's the keepers job to protect the three goals to make sure that no one in the other team gets a ball in" said Harry.

She had asked him to explain the rules to him anyways.

"The Beaters have those wooden clubs, they have to protect their teammates with from the Bludgers by hitting them with it, and last is the Seeker he as to find a little Golden Snitch and once you get the Snitch you get 150 points ending the game" finished Harry he had a little smug look when he was talking about the seeker but you could barely notice it.

"Arigato, I mean thank you that was really helpful" said Hinata as she eyed the field were the intense game was currently being played.

"If you want you can use my omnioculars if you want, they help you see better" said Ron as he eyed Hinata.

"No thank you, I can see perfectly fine" said Hinata, the small group eyed Hinata with weird looks before quickly looking back at the game as Ireland made another point.

Everyone was too busy focusing on the game to notice Hinata as vanes started popping our near her eyes.

Hinata was looking out at the game, the Bulgarian Beater had just hit the bludger that was about to hit one of her teammates, when all of a sudden a small little golden ball flew in the top box.

No one of course noticed this except out little Hyuuga, Hinata extended her hand as the little golden ball flew with incredible speed.

It flew on top of her hand for a few seconds before going and flying in her hair, Hinata let out a little set of giggles as the snitches wings tickled her ear.

Her laughter suddenly stopped when all of a sudden a broom stick flew with great speed and stopped just in front of the top box.

The Bulgarian seeker's dark black eyes locked with Hinata's eyes, they stayed there staring at each other for what it seemed like hours even thought the snitch had flew off when the seekers broom came into close distance to it.

After a few minutes Hinata blushed because of his gaze and looked down to her fingers as she played with them, even thought she was looking down she could still see the beautiful boy looking at her.

After a few seconds the boy snapped out of his daze and flew after the golden snitch that was around one goal post.

"Did you see that, Krum was this close to us" yelled Ron as he showed a small section of his fingers meaning that Krum had gotten rather close to them.

"I know I wonder why all of a sudden he came here and then after a few seconds he left, do you thing the snitch came over here" asked Hermione.

"I don't think so, I didn't see anything" said Harry as he looked threw his omnioculars and replaying the footage again, but he didn't see any snitch.

"Did you see anything, Hinata" asked Hermione as she looked at the blushing girl.

Hinata quickly looked up before shaking her head saying that she had seen nothing, then when they looked back up the announcer screamed "KRUM HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, BUT IRELAND WINS I bet you no one was expecting that."

Hinata looked down to where the young man that had just caught the snitch was standing, normally no one could see that far without the omnioculars but we are talking about a Hyuuga?

Hinata looked at his other teammates that were shaking their heads in disappointment; she then looked back to where Krum was at only to lock eyes with him.

She knew that he couldn't possibly be able to see her gaze from where he was standing at but he was looking in her direction, she quickly averted her eyes and started to walk back to Mr. Bagman when she noticed something odd.

On the seat next to the house-elf she noticed someone's chakra with her byakugan, she hadn't noticed this before since there were many signatures in the stadium but with her eyes activated she could clearly see someone there.

When she was about to investigate it any further Mr. Bagman came in front of her view, "That was an excellent game was it not, I was up in my seat the whole time; Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes" said Hinata as she looked back towards the seat were the mysterious chakra signature was at but only to see that they had already left.

Here brows knitted together in a puzzling face as she followed Mr. Bagman as he talked to her about the game.

As she was exiting the arena Mr. Bagman stopped and started chatting with Mr. Weasley about the game, Hinata approached the kids her own age and started having a conversation with them; mostly about Hogwarts.

When all of a sudden a blond haired boy came up and sneered at them "How was the game, were you guys were _standing_ _unlike_ you guys _my_ family and I of course were seated right in the middle were you could see all the _action_ taking place."

"What do you want _Malfoy_?" sneered Harry who obviously did not like this boy.

"Nothing at all, but Ron what did your dad _have_ to _sell_ to get you guys seats at the top box, _surly_ your house isn't worth _that_ much?" the bleach blond boy sneered to the redheaded.

"Know, Draco it's _not_ their fault now if you please quiet down" said a man with long blond hair that reached past his shoulders with the same piercing blue eyes as his son had walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder silently telling him not to go further; since he was about to say something worse to the lot but then his eyes landed on the young girl who was standing behind the group near Hermione.

His eyes widen a couple of inches before speaking "May I ask what your name is young lady?" he asked directing his gaze to Hinata.

Everyone was shocked that the Malfoy head was asking such a thing, especially with no malice behind his words.

"Hyuuga Hinata" she responded with a short bow, since in the Hyuuga compounds you were taught to show respect to your elder's especially the heir to the throne.

The man grabbed her small hands in his and bowed down while placing a small kiss on her knuckles, and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hyuuga if I'm correct your father is Hyuuga Hiashi?" he asked after he stood back up; know everyone surrounding them were in even greater shock that Lucius Malfoy actually bowed down, to a small shy girl like Hinata none the less.

Hinata blushed at the attention but answered his questions "Hai, I mean yes"

The corners of Lucius lips turned up right into a smirk "Yes, Hiashi attended school with me for a couple of years, we _were_ quite close at the time you resemble him greatly especially those _eyes_" he said as he eyed her.

"Oh, my father hardly _ever_ mentioned Hogwarts, sorry I'm _not_ familiar with you" she stated.

"Oh" you could hear the _disappointment_ in his voice but it quickly disappeared as he replied to her unstated question "I'm Lucius Malfoy and this is my son Draco Malfoy" he gestured to his son who had short locks of bleach blond hair and deep grey eyes that he had inherited from his father.

A small smirk formed in Dracos lips as he looked at the young, shy, cute girl in front of him, he did the same thing his father did, but he unlike his father kept his sapphire grey eyes with her crystal eyes and did not release eye contact until Mr. Bagman interrupted them.

"Hello, Lucius it's a pleasure to see you and your family here" he said as they shook hands with the older man.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to see the head of the department of magical games and sports here, the game was magnificent to watch" the blond said.

"Yes a very excellent game if you don't tell me" Mr. Bagman said but then looked back at Hinata.

"Hinata, I have some work to get to and Mr. Weasley offered to let you stay in his tent until Dumbledore comes to pick you up later."

"Hai" Hinata said but getting weird looks from everyone she quickly realized she spoke in Japanese again she quickly said yes and Mr. Bagman beamed.

"So you're staying with Dumbledore?" asked Lucius as he eyed Hinata.

"Yes, I'm going to start attending Hogwarts this year."

"I would offer you to stay at our tent Ms. Hyuuga but I also have some business to attend to, I hope the Weaslys tent is to your licking even thought I doubt it since it's a long distance from your level" he said as he eyed the redheaded with a sneer "It was a pleasure to hear that you are going to Hogwarts but I must be off" he said while giving a small bow before he started walking off.

Draco stayed afterwards he smirked at Hinata who was playing with her fingers; he then turned to Harry and glared before he headed off after his father.

"Ignore him Ron" said Hermione as Ron took deep breaths in and finally unclenched his fingers that started turning its regular color know that they blood could flow freely threw them.

"They think they're the best just because their pure bloods, what's so bloody great about them, sometimes I wish I was one just so I can bloody tell them off without them saying that were lower than them." he yelled out, not expecting to get an answer back.

"Nothing is great about pure bloods; nothing at all they expect you to be the best the strongest. If you don't they work you to the bone until you are one, you wouldn't want to be one Ron even the pure blooded how much they say they love it hate it." said Hinata as she looked at Ron, they kept eye contact until Mr. Weasly came and said "Come on you guys our tent is this way" he said as he started walking.

Hinata quickly followed him, a few minutes later Ron broke out of his daze and started walking with the rest.

No one talked except the twins who were whispering among themselves about how they were going to get close to Hinata…without their father noticing.

Once they made it to their tents they all quickly entered.

Outside the tent might look like an ordinary tent but inside it was a full house, with some bunk beds and a small kitchen.

"Wow" said Hinata as she activated her Byakugan and looked around; she could see some chakra surrounding every tent but it still amazed her how they did these jutsu or dare she say _magic_?

"You've never seen a magical tent before?" asked Fred and George at the same time as they eyed Hinata and got closer to her.

Hinata shock her head saying no in a soft whisper.

"Were have you been hiding, you don't know anything about the wizard realm?" hey both said at the same time again as they looked at each other and then back at Hinata.

"W-Well it's that," started Hinata before an older boy with the same fire red hair as them but longer appeared behind Hinata and put a hand in her shoulder "Stop asking her so many questions when she wants to answer them she will, know you two should be off I strictly remember dad telling you guys to stay away from Hinata."

He received some groans and complains saying he wasn't as fun as he was before the twins went to their bunks and started to count their money they had earned from winning the bets.

"Thank you" said Hinata as she turned to the red headed, who gave her a wink before going to his own bunk.

Hinata blushed and when to the kitchen quickly finding a kettle and starting it to make tea.

After a few minutes Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way inside the tent Ron and Hermione made their way to their own beds and started to argue about the match they had just saw while Harry made his way to Hinata but when he was about to have a conversation with the girl Mr. Weasly entered the tent in a hurry "Everyone outside come on" he yelled everyone quickly made their way outside.

Outside you could see many muggle's flying in the sky, who were being controlled by dark hooded creatures.

They were flicking their wands making the family of muggles fly were they wanted to, some would flick their wands at the tents making them catch on fire.

Everyone was running around trying to escape the path that the death eaters were coming from.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy quickly pulled out their wands and rushed out towards the death eaters trying to stop them and save the muggles they were controlling while Mr. Weasly got all the kids to run away.

Hinata stayed behind thought and she quickly activated her byakugan and was about to run with after these hooded creatures when Mr. Weasly caught her arm "You can't go out there, you are no match for them you and the rest of the kids have to run for it" he said.

Hinata struggled with him "I need to go out there, let me threw this is _why_ I'm _here_" she said but Mr. Weasly wouldn't hear her out.

After a few struggles Hinata reached into her pouch and took out a Kunai.

Mr. Weasly who had never held or seen a kunai was startled when it was put against his throat "Let me go or I will kill you" she said in a low voice, not the quiet voice she usually had but a deadly one with warning.

Mr. Weasly was in shock of this new weapon that he didn't have any words; he just shook his head signaling yes as Hinata lowered her kunai from his neck. She quickly apologized and left in a fast speed one faster than most people in the wizard realm had seen.

Everyone stayed there in a daze as they say Hinata run off into the direction of the monsters, but then a fire bold came their way.

Hinata dashed threw the crowds that were heading the opposite direction that she was going, there were so many people that she couldn't seem to get through.

After a few seconds passed she send enough chakra to her feet to make her bounce up, she stretched her hands up and caught a tree branch that was just above her head.

She quickly did a flip making her feet land on top of the branch she then speed up and jumped from tree to tree until she could see the clothed figures just a head. She speed up and once she was underneath them she jumped down knocking one out.

He fell to the floor and then one of the men turned to her pointed his wand at her and said some strange words; she quickly dodged the flash that came from his wand she knocked him out with a kid and landed on her feet. She looked to her right and noticed one of the Weasly boys on the ground and one of the men pointing the wand at him; she quickly got a kunai out of her bag and threw it at the man.

It hit his hand with the wand; the wand flew up into the sky as the man grabbed his hand in pain from the cut he had received.

He looked up at his wand that was falling down to the ground when he noticed a green skeleton in the sky with a serpent coming out of it.

The man then stopped in his track and then quickly made his way to his wand that had landed on the floor; he stumped as he grabbed it and said a word that made him disappear.

Hinata hurried up to the Charlie and gave him her hand, he took it and stood up and quickly grabbed his wand that was not to far way and her kunai.

They looked around and noticed that all the death eaters had disappeared, "Here" said Charlie as he handed her the kunai, he gave her a weird look asking for an explanation but received none.

Mr. Weasly, Bill, Percy, and other wizards then appeared; they started to run towards Hinata and Charlie.

"Are you ok, Charlie I saw one of the death eaters holding there wand at you, you gave me a scare" said Mr. Weasly as he checked to see if there were any scratches on Charlie.

"No, father I'm all right Hinata saved me" he said, everyone stopped and stared at Hinata giving her a weird look.

Hinata didn't notice any of these gazes as she was looking around with her Byakugan activated "They didn't get far a couple of miles southwest if we go know we can catch them" said Hinata as she turned to look at the wizards.

They all just stared at her none saying anything, "Are you guys coming or am I going alone?" she asked urgently, but no one answered.

"Fine I'll go alone, I'll get there faster anyways" said Hinata as she put more chakra into her feet preparing to speed off into the woods after these men.

"Hinata, Stop" said a voice, Hinata looked around and quickly saw Dumbledore standing there "It will do no good to go after them, you did enough" he said as he walked up to the group of wizards.

"But there close I can catch up to them, this is my job I have" but she stopped when Dumbledore interrupted her "I hired you to protect Hogwarts not everyone here, you have done more than anyone expected you to know come we must head off" he said before motioning Hinata to come to him.

Hinata looked like she wanted to protest but this was the man that requested the mission she couldn't disobey him, she deactivated her Byakugan and put her kunai away and when to his side.

"I would like it if none of you mentioned this to anyone at the time" Dumbledore eyed the wizards before Hinata and him disappeared.

_**END!**_

_How did you guys like it? _

_Sorry to everyone that I haven't updated my other stories and already started a new one, it's just that I'm having writers blog with High School Problems, MADE is still under work, and Twilight well I still haven't even bought the 4th book, so since I started to read the harry potter series while I was reading it these ideas came to my mind. _

_And then if I don't write them down they will go away so sorry and hope you guys like it; this is going by the 4th book. Still reading the 5th book and never seen the movies so I don't know much please review and tell me what you think. _

_OH yeah and do you guys know any suggestions for the title? _

_This is going to be a Hinata CENTRIC. HarryHina, RonHina, CedricHina ,KrumHina ,and everyone Hina!! _

_BUT I like RonHermione so not a lot of HinaRon but still some. _

_I haven't read past the 5th book so I'm not sure about GrinnyHarry but it sounds cute …so basically not sure about the couples! _

_Oh and some SasuHina and HinaX NARUTO guys in later chapters! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Before you read this chapter, I changed the first chapter a little not a lot but a tinny bit so if you guys would wish to re-read it or it doesn't change the second chapter so you may continue. _

_**Chapter Two: Hogwarts **_

Hinata walked aimlessly true the corridors of the great castle that she would be calling her home for the next three years, or less than that if she could complete her mission before that time.

That would be impossible thought since she really didn't understand the mission all too well. All that the scroll had said when she had gotten the mission from Tsunade was that she had to protect Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and all that was in it but she didn't see why she had to protect it. The magnificent castle was well protected, she had already surveyed the whole castle as she didn't see what she had to protect. The whole school was protected by a powerful chakra shield that went beyond the gates and a few miles into a little town. The shield also went over to the forest that Dumbledore had said was off limits because of all the dangerous creatures, but the forest couldn't be why she was here I mean they had enough teachers to keep students away from it. So the question still stayed, why did they need her assistance? The world may never know.

So she continued walking down the empty hallways when she heard a loud crackling noise, she quickly activated her Byakugan and looked for the source of the noise. At first glance she didn't see anything until she looked upwards and saw a small pale like boy with jet black hair flying across the wall; she didn't see any kind of chakra coming from his body witch left her in a state of shock. How could he fly without chakra, no how could he be without chakra even normal human had small amounts of chakra? She didn't have time to ponder about it as she soon flew down towards her while laughing a loud crackling laugh as he threw a small balloon at her.

Hinata jumped out of the way and put some chakra to her feet as she clung to the walls while missing the balloons that the creature was throwing at her. She kept running on the walls as she quickly took out a shuriken from her back pouch and quickly aimed it at the creature. The shuriken was in perfect target but instead of piercing its skin it when right through him.

Hinata stopped her attack and stared at her opponent, was he using some sort of genjutsu? No it couldn't be he had no chakra and she didn't feel anything she would have seen it with her Byuakugan. She aimed more shuriken at him but had the same effect only making him roar in laughter at her failed attempts. What exactly was he she didn't know but she did know that all she could do was dodge his attacks and wait and see how it turned out.

He kept aiming the green slimed filled balloons at Hinata and all she did was jump, slide, and dodge all of them making the creature mad since he was missing his target.

After a couple more balloons were thrown at her Hinata herd another pop sound and another pale creature covered in blood came into her view. She almost wanted to grown in frustration, she didn't know how to attack them and she had to deal with another one? She crept down into a crouch position ready to dodge any attack when the creature spoke "Peeves, stop this recklessness at once" it said in a deep haunting voice.

Peeves quickly stopped his movements, only letting the last balloon drop were in splashed Hinata's feet with the green slime.

"Yes, you're Bloodiness" Peeves said as he looked at the Bloody Baron with fearful eyes, awaiting his next command.

"Know leave, I don't want to catch you bothering Ms. Hyuuga here ever again; show some respect" spat the Bloody Baron and not even a second to spare Peeves quickly disappeared in a pop leaving Hinata with the Baron.

"My sincerest apologies for his disrespect, Ms. Hyuuga" said the Baron as he turned to face Hinata who was looking at him with curiosity.

"May I ask, how you know my name?" asked Hinata as she eyed the Baron with her Byuakugan still not putting away her shuriken, just in case.

The Baron didn't respond and just eyed the strange weapon in her hand, then he lifted his gaze into her pearly white eyes and spoke "I'll answer your question but first put those things up, they won't hurt me; after all I am already dead" he said while Hinata eyed him even more.

'Dead? What was he then?' wondered Hinata when the Baron spoke again and answered her un-spoken question "Ghost" he said as he gave her a small smile.

A ghost? There was no way he could be a ghost, but she had seen weirder things and he had saved her clothes from the other said ghost's slime so she lowered her shuriken and proceeded to pick up the ones she had thrown at Peeves. The Bloody Baron just gloated above her head and when she had finished putting all her shuriken in her pouch he spoke.

"Know regarding your question, I know your sub name because everyone had been talking about you since your arrival at Hogwarts with Dumbledore two days ago, and I also had the liberty to be acquainted with your father when he attended school here" he stated simply.

"Oh, well it's an honor to meet you" said Hinata as she bowed down to the ghost, but she stood right up when a loud crash was heard coming from upstairs.

The Bloody Baron let out a long sigh "that my dear lady is my queue that I must attend to Peeves again, it was an honor meet you but I must be of; good day Ms. Hyuuga" he said before he disappeared in a pop.

Hinata looked up and saw the silhouette of the Baron scowling Peeves for something, she smiled a little before she deactivated her Byuakugan and continued her walk.

She walked for countless of hours just exploring and once she got tired she made her way back to Dumbledore's office.

When she arrived at the statue of a huge gargoyle she said the password Dumbledore had told her, she failed numerous of times before she finally was about to pronounce it right; Sherbet Lemon. The gargoyle then leaped aside and the wall behind it split in two revealing a spiral stone staircase that started to move like an escalator.

Hinata quickly leaped on it as it rose, then it slowed down at the very top were a big oak door stood. Hinata grabbed the griffin shaped knocker and tapped it against the wood two times and let it go. She stood outside until she heard Dumbledore's low voice allowing her to enter. She opened the doors and inside was Dumbledore sitting on his chair in a beautifully decorated room; well strange beautifully.

Dumbledore was looking outside his small window that held the view of the green covered mountains surrounding the castle. When she made it to the front of his desk he faced her and motioned for her to take a seat and once she did he spoke.

"I trust that everything in Hogwarts was to your liking" he said as he put his elbows on the table and intertwined his small bony fingers and stared at her through his crescent moon shaped glasses.

"Hai, your school is v-very beautiful but I have one question thought?" asked Hinata and when she received no decline or approval she continued "are there really ghost residing here?"

"Ah, so I guess you had a little run in with Peeves" said Dumbledore as he straightened up.

"Yes, they are in fact ghost" he said before he went back to his seating position.

"May I ask how they become ghost, or well what I'm trying to say what are their purpose f-for staying here?" said Hinata as her eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement; this sure was a strange world. Her team and Naruto had once gotten in a predicament with a 'ghost' but they never got answers.

"Oh, well ghost as we all know are loved ones who passed away, but ghost in Hogwarts are here because they leave ties on this world. The ghost that stay here are not brave enough to move onward to the next dimension, some simply don't want to move on and others are here because they hold a deep grudge sort of like revenge and until they fulfill their purpose then they can pass on. Some never do" finished Dumbledore as he looked at Hinata with his clear blue eyes.

"I must say it's not that pleasant I for once wouldn't like to be a ghost. Know dose that answer your question"

"Hai, I mean yes" said Hinata as she smiled up at Dumbledore.

"Right, know that that's threw with we must be heading out know" said Dumbledore as he stood up and motioned Hinata to follow him.

"May I ask where we are going?" asked Hinata as she stumbled out of her chair and followed Dumbledore as he walked to a small fireplace.

"Well since you are going to be staying with us as a Hogwarts student you need school materials. I already had the liberty to buy you all your things except one thing that I need your assistance with."

He said as he grabbed a small jar and opened the lid taking out some powdery substance. He then proceeded to throw it inside the burning flames making them turn an emerald green color.

After he did this Dumbledore turned around and addressed Hinata telling her to enter the flames and say some strange worlds. At firs Hinata was reluctant to enter the flames, there flames! But after Dumbledore assured her that there was no danger she did as she was told.

Hinata coughed and looked around and noticed that she was no longer in Dumbledore's office rather she was in a small house; she stood up and looked around. A couple of seconds latter Dumbledore appeared from the flames as well; he did it with more grace thought. He dusted his clothes off all the soot and gave Hinata a small smile before continuing into the house. He barely took a step before a tall old man with pure white hair and a tick bushy beard appeared. He walked down some small stairs while caring a wand in his hands pointing it at them.

"Gregorovitch, please lower you wand it is I; Dumbledore"

Gregorovitch eyed Dumbledore for a while before lowering his wand, "What are you here for, Dumbledore?" he asked as he walked down the last few steps.

"Cant a man come visit an old friend once in a while" said Dumbledore in a joking voice witch made Gregorovitch mouth just twitch in annoyance, "Well, if you must know I have a new student who is in need of a wand" finished Dumbledore as he pushed Hinata's shoulders a bit revealing her to Gregorovitch.

"You know very well that I am no longer in the wand making business, Dumbledore" said Gregorovitch as he stepped down the final steps of the staircase into the same floor that his guests were in.

"Yes, I know that very well but I thought you might have some extra wands you were not able to sale that we might take of your hands" said Dumbledore as he approached Gregorovitch.

"Why don't you just take her to Ollivander's? I'm sure that man would _love_ to have someone like _her_ enter his shop" Gregorovitch said as he motioned to Hinata who just looked at him curiously. What did he mean by her?

"Oh yes, I have no doubt that Ollivander would love to have Ms. Hyuuga here purchase a wand from his store but I think there would be a more suitable wand for her here" argued Dumbledore as he kept his small smile on his face. Gregorovitch knowing Dumbledore for some time knew he was not going to leave, so what good would it be to keep arguing.

"Fine, I'll show her some of my extra wands I have laying around" Gregorovitch said as he started to walk into another room followed by Dumbledore and Hinata.

It was a normal sized room with a couple of book shelves; some actually containing books while others held small boxes. Gregorovitch then proceeded to grab one of the small boxes on a desk and dust it off before opening the box and taking out a rather large wand.

"15 inches, Unicorn hair" he said before turning the handle around so that Hinata would be able to hold it more properly. Once Hinata had the wand in her hands she didn't know what to do so she just held the stick in her small hands.

"Don't just stand there, give it a whack" said Gregorovitch as he did movements with his hands, telling her to move her hands.

Hinata finally understanding what he was meaning to tell her moved her arm wrist and flicked the wand towards one of the book shelves but nothing happened.

Gregorovitch then proceeded to grab the wand out of Hinata's hands and put it back into its box. He then grabbed another box and opened it saying "11 inches, Phoenix feather."

They did the same procedures and they got the same results; nothing.

"I tell you she's not going to posses one of my wands" said Gregorovitch in a small whisper before proceeding to another wand.

"10 inches, Dragon heartstring" he handed her it but still no luck, after a few more wands leading to the same results Hinata thought that she was doing something wrong but then Gregorovitch sighed.

"I might have one wand that would work, but if it doesn't work you guys will have to leave; and leave me to rest" he said the last in a hushed tone as he eyed Dumbledore. After receiving a nod he quickly went to a one of the larger bookshelf's and proceeded to take out a rather large book and opened it. The book had a hollow inside but it contained a deep black colored wand that shined a red color with the little light that showed in the house.

"12 inches, Ebony Vampire blood" he said before he handed the end of the wand to Hinata. She looked up at Dumbledore who gave her a small smile and a wink, Hinata took this as a yes and grabbed it.

Her hand felt instant warmth that she quickly flicked the wand and light instantly covered the room exposing all the cobwebs and dust that had gathered over the years.

"Well it seems that we have found a perfect match" said Dumbledore in a light happy voice; obviously he had gotten what he came for. He then proceeded to take out a small bag that rattled out of his long robes and put it in Gregorovitch hands.

"Like I promised Gregorovitch, we will be on our way good bye" Dumbledore said as he released Gregorovitch hand and walked out of the door and back to the fire place where he and Hinata returned to his office.

_=] Smile [=_

Hinata walked down from her room after packing mostly all her things, again. Dumbledore had told her that she was going to be sorted? Or something like that, so she was going to live with the other students thus making her have to leave the comforts of her current room. She really didn't want to she liked the room that she had stayed at, it had a perfect view of the beautiful lake outside and it was quiet enough that she didn't hear anything; but that might be because there was hardly anyone here since the students hadn't arrived and most of the teachers just arrived yesterday.

Oh well it didn't matter it was a mission and she wasn't allowed to choose where she stayed, plus it was better than staying on the floor…in a tent…with teammates…that snore; KIBA!

Still, even if he snored like no tomorrow she would give _anything_ too see him right now. She missed her friends so bad already, they had _never_ been separated; even when they became ANBU they still were placed in the same squad. It just wasn't the same without her team there Kiba and Shino; _their_ trio.

She let out a long sigh before she heard a loud splash followed by some screams. She quickly went to the entrance of the castle and saw Peeves. He was throwing the same green filled balloons at a couple of little kids who were desperately trying to dodge them; most didn't succeed one said student was Ron Weasly who got splattered from head to toe in goo.

Then Minerva McGonagall, a very strict lady Hinata had the liberty of meeting before the Hogwarts school year began started yelling at Peeves trying to stop him.

"Don't you dare drop that balloon Peeves" she kept yelling but failed miserably as Peeves just roared in laughter and send one of the balloons flying towards her head which she tried to dodge but just ended up covered as well.

"Someone get the Bloody Baron" she yelled but with no luck as her words were drown out from the kids screams.

Hinata wanting to help quickly made her way down the stairs, but she wasn't even down when Peeves saw a glimpse of her and quickly let out a strange yelp and disappeared.

"Don't just stand there move along" yelled Professor McGonagall as she got the goo out of her robes with a wick of her wand and motioned for the rest of the students to move along and enter the Great Hall. Hinata who followed orders pretty well started heading to the great doors leading to the dining area but was quickly stopped.

"Ms. Hyuuga it would be wise if you changed into your school robes before you make your grand entrance" said McGonagall before giving her a smile and entering the room herself.

Hinata then proceeded to walk back upstairs, was it just her or was she getting more of a workout here than in missions? Oh well she climbed the stairs and was about to open her door when she felt a spark of chakra come from behind the rooms. She activated her Byuakugan and looked inside and sure enough there was a chakra signature coming behind them, but she noticed something else; it was the same chakra as the one in the Quidditch World Cup. She took out a kunai from the pocket in her leg and held it in her right hand and she quickly knocked the door down with a chakra infested kick. Once she was inside she quickly drew a smoke bomb on the floor before the guy could see her and instantly the room was covered with a tick gray smoke.

She watched as the man spun around and when his back was towards her Hinata attacked, but as the Kunai was about to pierce his skin he flung around and stick his walking staff in front of himself blocking Hinata's attack. They reached a stale mate no one winning just one blocking the other ones attack, Hinata eyed him carefully; how was he reading her attacks in the smoke?

Then she noticed it, his left eye had chakra signatures emitting from it enough to increase his eyesight. She still continued attacking trying to get the upper hand, with no much luck as the fog soon died out leaving Hinata exposed to the weird looking man.

His face was covered with many scars, but that's not what made Hinata shutter. His eyes, one was a regular chocolate brown eye but the other on was a mechanical piercing blue eye. She quickly made a black flip and put some distance between them. This was her mistake thought because as soon as the man was free he took out his wand and directed it at Hinata.

Hinata didn't know what he was going to do, she really still didn't understand the Wizard's powers but she knew that she was going to be ready for whatever he dished out. She got in a lower stance as he started to flick his wand but the words didn't have a change to leave his mouth as Professor McGonagall entered the room screaming.

"Moody put your wand down, now" she yelled as she stepped in front of Hinata blocking his target.

"Dumbledore already went through this Moody you are not allowed to attack the students" she said as Moody put his wand away reluctantly.

"She attacked me first thought" said Moody as Professor McGonagall looked at Hinata waiting for her explanation for this whole ordeal.

"Gomen, He was in my room so I thought he was an intruder" was Hinata's simple rely; she didn't want to tell her about him having the same chakra signature as the one she felt at the World Cup; something's were better left unsaid.

"Okay, well I see both people at fault so let's just forget this whole ordeal and come Ms. Hyuuga the sorting is about to begging get your robes on" said McGonagall as she pushed Hinata towards the restroom tossing her robes in after her.

_=] Smile [=_

Hinata finally made her way into the Great Hall where the sorting hat had already sorted half of the first years. She got in line with one of the kinds and looked around the area; she had seen it all before but no like this. It so crowded, during her stay here she shad only gotten to see 4 people...and 2 of them were dead! Maybe this was the reason Dumbledore hired her? To take care of all these kids, well they were really all kids some were older than her but still.

She snapped out of her daze as one of the kids told her to walk ahead since the line had shortened. She walked a couple of faces before she heard her name being called out by Professor McGonagall.

"Hyuuga Hinata, please come up here my dear" she said

Hinata walked up the stairs and noticed all eyes were set upon her and it had gotten rather quite. She blushed due to embarrassment and looked at Dumbledore asking for assistance. Witch he only smiled at her before tilting his head in the direction of a little chair in front of him. Hinata understood what he meant and quickly sat down and as soon as she did her head was covered by the Sorting Hat.

"_Finally I get to see inside your little pretty head of yours, know let's see what house were going to put you in" it mumbled. _

"_You are very brace I see willing to stand up to anyone or anything especially when it's protecting someone you love, great material for Gryffindor. Thought I see that you have a mind as well, you see that in order for your clan to prosper and improve you need unity so Ravenclaw would be a good match as well. You were born in the prestigious Hyuuga clan thought, your blood is the riches and purest blood around even better for Slytherin just like your parents but of course your more clam and severe. You love the earth and are good with it, making raw material for Hufflepuff; like your mother would have been. Um, you are a very had challenge I haven't had one in a long time. Maybe you would like to have a word in Ms. Hyuuga want house would you prefer?" the hat asked making Hinata snap out and look around herself. _

"_I d-don't really mind" she said as she looked at the faces of the students to see if anyone was able to hear them speak, but it appeared they weren't able to._

"_Hugh, fine Ill select your house by your most powerful element" said the hat before it announced its final decision to everyone. _

"SLYTHERIN" it yelled as everyone in the Slytherin table stood up and cheered while the Weasley Twins made their sobs clear to everyone "NO, _our_ beautiful princess a _Slytherin_?!" they kept saying over and over as Hinata offered them a small smile before walking over to the Slytherin table.

"Hello, Ms. Hyuuga it's an honor to have you in my house" said a deep haunting voice, that Hinata had gotten to know for the past few days.

"It's a pleasure to be in your house Baron" said Hinata as she gave him a smile and a wave as the Bloody Baron flew away to another corner of the table.

"I've never seen the Bloody Baron talk to anyone, let alone be nice to them" said Draco as he eyed the ghost.

"Yeah, well he is rather nice after you get to know him of course" said Hinata as she sat down in one of the open seats next to Grabbe and another Slytherin boy. Draco eyed her before shaking his head; the pretty ones were always the crazy ones.

"Grabbe get up I was sitting there" Draco sneered making Grabbe quickly stand up and offer his seat next to Hinata to him, which he gladly took.

After a while Professor McGonagall finished with the names and Dumbledore stood up and told them they were allowed to eat. Everyone soon started eating while Hinata looked at the food weirdly. It wasn't because she was picky…it was just strange how the food looked.

"Why aren't you eating, don't tell me your in a bloody diet your skinny enough as it is" said Draco as he munched on some food.

"No i-it's just, I don't know what would be good" said Hinata as she poked something that wobbled.

"Oh yeah, my father said you weren't from around here you can try the Roast Beef or the Roast Chicken those usually are the best. If you're not really hungry you could have some Rock Cake it is rather good" said Draco as he pointed to some weird things; but she trusted him so she reached over and took some chocolate rock cake and took a bite.

It was delicious, she took another bite and turned to Draco and gave him a chocolate covered teeth smile as she closed her eyes while leaning over letting her hair fall over her shoulder.

"Draco just stared at her for a while with eyes; bloody hell she was gorgeous. He was snapped out of his fantasies by a crisp sharp voice addressing Hinata.

"What do you think you're doing, first year that's my seat" yelled Pansy Parkinson as she stood in front of Hinata with her hands on her hips while she glared at Hinata.

"Gomen, I didn't know I'll just move" said Hinata as she was about to stand up and offer her seat to the heart shaped girl when a hand snatched itself into her wrist.

"She was sitting here, there are other places to sit Pansy" said Draco in a low voice making almost everyone in the Slytherin table quiet down and look over at their Slytherin Prince talking back to his _usual_ princess.

Pansy was about to complain when she was the dead serious stare in his face, she quickly left before giving Hinata on last glare.

"Well know you twits stop staring and continue eating" yelled Draco as everyone quickly started up with their conversations again; while still stealing quick glances.

All of a sudden Dumbledore stood up and made his annual speech but this time he said something different; he announced that the Triwizard Tournament was going to be held at Hogwarts that year and then Hinata didn't bother listening anymore. Since first of all the age limit was 17 and second she really didn't know any magic yet, she would get killed. After a while Dumbledore finally finished and dismissed everyone telling them to head to their rooms.

Hinata stood up and was about to walk up with the first years and follow the prefect when she meet with cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you doing to follow that git, just come with me I'll show you the way" Hinata was about to politely refuse but he had already turned his back on her and started walking.

Hinata had a feeling this was going to be a _long_ mission.

_**=] Smile [=**_

_Yay, I updated. _

_I'm so sorry for the long wait, so complicated to explain but hey I'm back and for good. _

_Well as some people are asking yes Sasuke is going to be in the story…in later chapters. _

_PS. If anyone would like to Beta read this…because I suck at spelling. _

**R&R Please.**


End file.
